


Heroes and Villains: Of Concerts and Congregations

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [12]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Capt and siren, Goddess Abbie, Heroes and Villains, In between scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: An impromptu Capt and Siren concert in the park.





	Heroes and Villains: Of Concerts and Congregations

“ _I was told you have a special knack for this kind of case_ ,” Danny said. 

“What do you mean?” Abbie asked.

When Danny described the weird and gruesome aspects of the murder case, she immediately knew she was going to have to track down the Captain. In theory it would be an easy task. The actuality, she soon learned, was quite the opposite.

It's funny how someone that rarely ever left the house seemed to decide the day she actually needed his help would be the day he would leave the fucking house. 

Abbie mulled it over in her head. Where were his favourite places to go? She immediately thought of the nursing home, but he wasn't there. Next was the archives. Again, nothing. She tried the bookstore, the library, and the little mom and pop coffee shop all to no avail.

It wasn't until she stopped to observe a street musician playing guitar that she remembered it was Saturday. On Saturday's, the Captain went to the park to stroll, listen to the park musicians, and smell the flowers. Abbie tilted her head to study the musician then pulled her wallet from her purse. She pulled out two hundred dollar bills and waited until they finished their song to hand it to them.

“This should get you and your girlfriend to your sister's house,” Abbie stated. “You'll both be safe there.”

For a moment the young woman's eyes clouded over and she bowed her head. “Thank you my lady,” she girl said with tears in her voice. She threw her arms around Abbie's neck softly thanking her over and over again.

As the girl packed up her guitar, Abbie couldn't help but wonder how she knew that was exactly what the girl was going to do--get her and her girlfriend to a safe place--she just _knew_.

After a moment, Abbie made her way to the park then took the winding path to the pavilion, where the musicians usually gathered to play. A small group had gathered to listen to a small band consisting of a violinist, a cellist, and bassist on the lovely but chilly autumn morning. The violinists being the Captain.

They were currently playing _Fools Rush In_. Abbie couldn't help but smile as she approached. They sounded fantastic together. The patrons parted as Abbie made her way to the front of the crowd. Scattered applause erupted as they finished and several people dropped coins and bills into a large glass jar before wandering away. A few others lingered, watching Abbie with curiosity as she stepped closer but the only gaze that mattered at that moment to her was the Captain's, which was solely on her.

“Play something for me?” she asked softly.

“Of course my lady,” the musicians that were not the Captain intoned softly, with gentle bow. 

Abbie did her best to convince herself they would do the same for anyone. It was nothing unusual or out of the ordinary.

The Captain arched a bow and peered at them curiously before returning his attention to her. “It seems my friends are willing, madam,” he said with a wicked glimmer in his eyes. “Is there a specific song which would be to your liking?”

“How about… I don't know,” she replied with a shrug. “Just… I don't know. A song that comes to mind when you look at me.”

The Captain's gaze soften and he bowed low and elegantly before her. “As the lady wishes.”

Abbie chuckled, half expecting some rude ass tune. But he turned to the others. “I believe selection number 23 will suffice,” he told them. When they murmured in agreement he turned back toward Abbie. “Feel free to sing along if you are familiar.”

She doubted she would know it. However after the first few bars, Abbie felt her heart stammer. _She knew the tune_. “If the Heavens ever did speak. She is the last true mouthpiece,” Abbie sang softly. The Captain kept his gaze locked directly onto her. “Every Sunday's getting more bleak. A fresh poison each week. ‘We were born sick, ' you heard them say it…”

A small chill coursed up Abbie's spine and it felt like someone else suddenly took control of her voice. When she opened her mouth again, her voice came out strong and clear. “My church offers no absolutes. She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'. The only heaven I'll be sent to. Is when I'm alone with you.”

Warmth spread from her face to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt the sensation that was becoming all too familiar, before one of the women from the mirror would take control of her. “I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well. Amen, Amen, Amen…”

This time it didn't feel like she was being pressed aside, however. As she continued to sing she simply felt _something_ warm and powerful swirling just below her skin. Eventually she had to close her eyes because she couldn't handle the heat in the Captain's gaze.

As she continued to sing along, Abbie kept her eyes closed. Warmth spread through her with every verse, as the implications of the Captain's song choice dawned on her. The song that made him think of _her_.

Abbie opened her eyes they reached the end of the song. When the Captain's eyes flickered around, she followed suite. Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized more people had gathered. The snow in the general vicinity had melted. The once dead and frozen landscaping was vibrantly in bloom. The sun beamed down warmly upon them. Those who were in attendance were watching her, transfixed.

After a moment, a young girl stepped forward and took Abbie's hand and kissed it as she got down on her knees in front of her. “Thank you, my lady,” the girl whispered.

Abbie wanted to ask _for what_ , she hadn't done anything. But the moment to ask slipped away as the girl sprang to her feet and moved away and another person approached to do the same. Then another and another and another. Then it was two at a time, three at a time, people gathering, simply to brush their fingers against her and say _thank you_.

After a moment, she began to feel overwhelmed and she felt a familiar, warm hand slide into hers. “If you delightful people do not mind, we must depart for important business,” the Captain said gently, more than one of the people burst into tears but allowed him to lead her away. 

“Be sure to tip the musicians!” Abbie called out. She saw people begin to dig into their pockets for spare money as the sun clouded over and snow began to fall once again. After rounding a corner, Abbie slipped her hand into the crook of the Captain's arm and he escorted her down the winding paths through the park. 

She looked up at him. “Thanks. I… don't know what the hell was happening back there but thank you.”

“Their reaction to your singing is uncanny but… understandable,” the Captain replied. “Even I was not completely immune to it.”

They walked in companionable silence to the parking lot. Abbie mulled over what had happened and added it to the list of weird things that had been happening since…

She couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started. At first she thought it had been London. However, the more she thought about it, it had been going on longer. She'd remember a moment which someone smiled too brightly and said, “Have a nice day, my lady” instead of cutting off after “day.” Or she'd recall when she'd flutter her lashes at an ex and they'd do whatever she wanted without question.

Were those events related or were they just coincidences? 

The flowers blooming was new, that much she knew. Or was it? She could recall times as a little girl that sometimes winter days were warmer than others. What if the flowers was just because she was grown and getting more powerful?

_They said I would be the only one able to stop you if you became too powerful_.

She could remember the Captain saying that what seemed like forever ago. Abbie hadn't known what he meant at the time and nor had he known what it meant. Was all of this part of it? 

If the Captain was the only one capable of stopping her, did that mean he was stronger than her at her full potential? Was she going to turn evil?

Was she already evil and just deluding herself with the idea that she was good?

When they reached her car, Ichabod set down his violin case and took her face in his hands. He searched her face and somehow found her question. “You are a good person. A wonderful woman. I cannot fathom for a moment that you would ever have ill intent.”

Abbie swallowed hard. How the hell did he do that? It was rude and uncalled for. “I left you in a hotel in a foreign country. Can you really say I don't have _any_ ill intent?”

“I am certain you had a perfectly valid reason,” Ichabod stated. “Even if neither of us fully understand it.”

Abbie's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. She grasped the lapels of his coat, tilted her head back, and softly whispered, “Kiss me.”

He shivered as his hands drifted down her arms then to her waist. “I wish I could,” Ichabod replied and stepped back two paces. “But you are being courted by Mister Reynolds. It would be untoward of me to disparage your relationship.”

“You disparaged that relationship six times in the past two weeks,” Abbie said with a bemused smirk.

“I am a weak man but I am trying to be honourable,” Ichabod said with a shy duck of his head. He paused for a moment then frowned. “Is that why you sought me out?”

_Shit_. In all the excitement, as it were, Abbie had nearly completely forgotten that they had a case to work. “No, actually, I came to find you because there's been some attacks and I think this might be a Witness task.”

“Then it is good I did not let you distract me with your tempting lips,” Ichabod said, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. “Otherwise there may yet be more attacks which could have been prevented.”

She had to commend him for staying on point with the goals at hand. Apparently she was the one having problems keeping their head on straight. Although, when all was said and done with the entity, the Captain had “disparaged” her so many times she had lost count.

“Let's go then, Captain,” Abbie stated with a small nod.

He opened the driver's door and offered his hand to assist her, which she gladly took.


End file.
